1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus of plane type such as a liquid crystal display apparatus, a plasma display apparatus or an EL (electro-luminescent) display apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, display apparatuses of plane type have widely been used. Of such apparatuses, a display apparatus employing a liquid crystal to be applied to various display means is most expected.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a main portion of a conventional liquid crystal display apparatus.
This liquid crystal display apparatus is constituted by a liquid crystal panel 3 having polarizing plates 36 and 37 on its upper and under surfaces, respectively, a drive signal supplying board (printed circuit board) 1 arranged on the same plane where the liquid crystal panel 3 is arranged and at a predetermined distance (a space 4) from the liquid crystal panel 3, and a drive integrated circuit device (LSI) 21 mounted on a printed circuit board 1 through a flexible plate 23 on whose under surface a lead pattern 2 is formed and connected to a connecting portion 32 of the liquid crystal panel 3. The drive integrated circuit device 21 is mounted on the printed circuit board 1 with a tape automated bonding (TAB) method.
The liquid crystal panel 3 is made, as is well-known, by enclosing a liquid crystal material 30 between two glass plates 33 and 34 arranged one above another. The numeral 35 represents a seal for sealing the liquid crystal material 30. On the facing planes of the glass plates 33 and 34, a transparent conductive coat such as tin oxide or indium oxide is formed (not shown). The coat on the eye side is etched in shapes of segments for figures/letters. From each segment, an electrode lead protrudes toward the connecting portion 32 of the liquid crystal panel 3. This electrode lead is electrically coupled to the TAB-packaged drive integrated circuit device 21 through the lead pattern 2. To the drive integrated circuit device 21, an input signal is supplied through the printed circuit board 1. Based on the input signal, a voltage is applied between both electrodes of the liquid crystal panel 3, so that the alignment of liquid crystal molecules is changed and the color thereof becomes different from that of the portions where the voltage is not applied. Thereby, figures/letters are displayed.
However, according to the above-described conventional liquid crystal display apparatus, the drive signal supplying board (printed circuit board) 1 and the connecting portion 32 of the liquid crystal panel 3 are arranged with a predetermined space 4 therebetween. Above the space 4, the flexible plate 23 is arranged for connecting the drive integrated circuit device 21 to the connecting portion 32 of the liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal display apparatus fixes the liquid crystal panel 3 to an external frame thereof. The printed circuit board 1 is supported by the liquid crystal panel 3 through the flexible plate 23. Because of this arrangement, when external force such as vibration and shock acts on the printed circuit board 1, all the stress of the external force is concentrated on the connecting portion 32 and the portions of the flexible plate 23 which is located over the space 4. As a result, there is a disadvantage as shown in FIG. 2 that the connecting portion 32 and the lead pattern 2 of the flexible plate 23 which are arranged over the space 4 are disconnected, or that a fault occurs due to a breaking of the lead pattern 2.